Tester Page
HTML Testing Code DieRoll: Ability: Save: Check: Damage 1: Debug: Ability: Character Stats Test Other Feet cm: Tester Title You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so. choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. Devil’s Sight. Magical darkness doesn’t impede the devil’s darkvision. Innate Spellcasting. The devil’s innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 15). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: * At will: fly, major image, planar binding * 3/day: greater invisibility * 1/day: wall of ice Light Incorporeality. The devil is semi-incorporeal when standing in moonlight, and is immune to all nonmagical attacks in such conditions. Even when hit by spells or magic weapons, it takes only half damage from a corporeal source, with the exception of force damage. Holy water can affect the devil as it does incorporeal undead. Lightwalking. Once per round, the lunar devil magically teleports, along with any equipment it is wearing or carrying, from one beam of moonlight to another within 80 feet. This relocation uses half of its speed. Magic Resistance. The devil has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Actions Multiattack. The devil makes three attacks: one with its bite, one with its claws, and one with its tail. Alternatively, it can use Hurl Moonlight twice. * * * The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so. choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so. choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so. choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells.